plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Husk Hop
|ammo/GW2 = 50 |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |flavor text/GW2 = Unleash this surprisingly acrobatic maneuver as you leap over your problems, and rain down corn kernels on everything below. |- |image/BfN = Husk HopBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |ammo/BfN = 50 |cooldown/BfN = 18 sec. |flavor text/BfN = Leap over enemies while launching a volley of explosive kernels downward. }} Husk Hop is the second ability for Kernel Corn in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, Kernel Corn will jump and cross a great distance, similar to the Foot Soldier's Rocket Leap ability, allowing him to reach higher ground. However, the Husk Hop differs from the Rocket Leap that Kernel Corn is constantly firing its Cob Busters directly below it throughout the ability, allowing it to damage enemies below it. The damage it does ranges from 13 to 70 damage, making this a powerful ability. Husk Hop has fifty ammo and takes 30 seconds to recharge. Descriptions ''Garden Warfare 2'' Unleash this surprisingly acrobatic maneuver as you leap over your problems, and rain down corn kernels on everything below. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Leap over enemies while launching a volley of explosive kernels downward. Strategies With This is a very diverse move. It is also very powerful, if used correctly. It can be used similarly to the Rocket Jump to get onto the high ground or around characters in the way. However, it is better used offensively and possibly as a damaging dodge move. Offensively, it is most effective against groups of Imps. Their low health almost guarantees a vanquish compared to the high damage of the Husk Hop. Moving backward as the jump is in motion will cause Kernel Corn to remain suspended in midair and deal a lot of damage. Use this pull-back tactic on bosses to maximize the damage done to them through the move. This may also be effective on enemies with high health or high health resistance, such as Z-Mechs. Against This ability would not be too much of a problem to handle. However, make sure you turn around, as the Kernel Corn will occasionally leap over you and behind in order to catch you off guard. Barrel Blast is an effective counter to this ability due to the extremely high damage resistance. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare 2'' January 2016 patch * April 2017 Patch * ''Battle for Neighborville'' October 2019 patch * Gallery HuskHop2.PNG|Icon 7faXSg.gif|Husk Hop in action (Pre-Alpha) IMG_0972-1-.PNG|Kernel Corn using the Husk Hop ability Trivia *It looks closely like the move Rainstorm from DMC: Devil May Cry. *In Pre-Alpha, how many shots the ability would fire would depend on how much ammo the player had before activating the ability. *Sometimes the ability glitches and does not fire any bullets, but still enters cooldown and makes you jump. This is similar to the other abilities of Kernel Corn. See also *Rocket Leap Category:Abilities Category:Kernel Corn abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities